Biografija
Dragana Mirković, rođena 18.1.1968 u Kasidolu kod Požarevca, je jedna od najvećih folk zvezda na prostorima bivše Jugoslavije. "Gazi" već 27. godinu estradnog staža i još uvek ima armiju vatrenih obožavalaca. Karakter Dragana je veoma mirna i povučena osoba, što ne ide sasvim uz njenu profesiju. Zbog svojih osobina i kućnog vaspitanja, često se sklanja i povlači u momentima kada treba da se izbori za svoje pravo, zato često možemo videti, da se na ogovaranja i prozivke kolega brani ćutanjem. Važi za devojku (danas ženu) bez skandala. Karijeru je izgradila bez foliranja i glume velike zvezde, bez skandala i tračeva. Razlike između privatnog i javnog ponašanja faktički nema, jer smatra da iskrenost najbolje prolazi kod publike. Skromna je, vesela, otvorena a između ostalog i veoma osetljiva. Najviše je pogađaju laži i spletkarenja. Izgled Tokom godina, od početka karijere pa do danas, Dragana je menjala svoj izgled svakim novim albumom. Kosa je najčešće crne boje, ponekad tamno braon (osim 2004-2005 crvene boje). Oči su braon, ten svetao a koža lepa, negovana. 1992 godine je iz zdravstvenih problema operisala nos. Zbog devijacije nosa imala je teškoće sa disanjem. Kako ne bi došlo do kobnih posledica, operacija je bila neophodna. Najčešće je možemo videti u suknjama i mini suknjama, a retko kad u pantalonama ili farmericama. Od obuće najviše voli čizmice. Detinjstvo thumb|left|Dragana u trećem razredu osnovne školeDragana je odrasla u šestočlanoj porodici u Kasidolu, mestu blizu Požarevca. Beskrajno je zahvalna na ljubavi i poštenju kao najvećim vrednostima koje je iz porodice ponela: - Kad pomislim na detinjstvo, setim se mirisa leta, oštre zime, snega, voćnjaka u cvetu s proleća. Imala sam godinu dana kada su mi primetili iščašene kukove. U ono vreme to je bio veliki problem. Bila sam pred operacijom s malim izgledima na uspeh, takva deca ostajala su s kraćom nogom. Roditelji su mi bili očajni, majka je mnogo plakala. Bila je tragedija imati žensko dete koje neće moći lepo da hoda. Naš stari kum joj je rekao'':'' "Nemoj da plačeš, to dete će biti nešto posebno". - Do druge godine bila sam po bolnicama, dugo u gipsu, na terapijama, odvojena od majke jer joj nisu dozvoljavali da bude sa mnom. Za mene je to bila strašna trauma, dugo sam se plašila bolnice, imala sam noćne more. Košmarni snovi potrajali su do tinejdžerskih dana. Budila sam se u strahu vrišteći. Kada sam jednom prohodala kako treba, nisu mogli da me zaustave, da me nateraju da sednem da jedem. Bila sam izrazito nemirno dete. Znala sam da odem biciklom i da se ne vratim čitavo popodne. I onda sam se odjednom, negde u sedmom razredu osnovne škole, promenila, smirila, prosto mi je bilo neprijatno da budem nemirna. Kasnije se ispostavilo da je naš kum ispao dobar prorok. Muziku je volela oduvek, ali zabavnu. Narodnu je zavolela uz svog deku Dragutina koji je svirao harmoniku, a sa 5 godina naučila je i prvu pesmu "Devojka sokolu zulum učinila". Nikada nije ni sanjala o velikoj karijeri, uspehu i slavi. Sve se desilo potpuno spontano. - Nikada sebe nisam videla kao pevačicu, niti sam sanjala da to budem. Pevala sam na priredbama zato što su me terali, jer sam, kao, bila čudo od deteta. Tako su me svi zvali. Bilo mi je interesantno, ali moje želje išle su u sasvim drugom pravcu. Pošto sam bila vukovac u školi, dobijala čitalačke značke, nagrade na takmičenjima, sebe sam videla kao nastavnika engleskog ili turističkog vodiča. San za koji sam živela bio je da putujem i pričam engleski. Želela sam da završim fakultet. Međutim, dok sam pevala po tim priredbicama, prvo školskim, pa posle u kulturnoumetničkom društvu, već se u Beogradu pričalo o nekoj maloj Dragani iz nekog Kasidola koja lepo peva. Sećam se, bilo je prvo polugodište osmog razreda kad su ljudi iz PGP-a zakucali na naša vrata. Njen muzički talenat je brzo primećen, jer je učestvujući na lokalnim takmičenjima privukla pažnju važnih ljudi iz "Diskosa" koji su joj kasnije ponudili da snimi ploču. Početak karijere Sve je počelo tako što je Dragana je pevala na jednoj svadbi i čuo je istaknuti, sada već pokojni kompozitor Novica Urošević koji je u Dragani video veliki talenat. Predložio joj je da sarađuju i pozvao je kod njega. ''- Kada sam na sledećem susretu zapevala "na suvo", bez muzike, Novica se razočarao jer to nije bilo kao kada sam na veselju sasvim opuštena pred svima pevala. Bilo mi je strašno krivo, stidela sam se, jer sam mislila da sam ga razočarala i pokvarila utisak. Dugo je prošlo vremena, on se nije javljao i mislila sam kako od snimanja ploče nema ništa.'' - rekla je Dragana u jednom od svojih prvih intervjua. Otac Predrag i majka Jelica su imali razumevanja za Draganin poziv, što je Dragani puno značilo. Nakon porodične diskusije rešeno je da Dragana snimi ploču, ali da prvo završi školu. Postala je vanredni učenik i završila srednju školu za turističkog tehničara. U međuvremenu, Dragana i Novica ponovo su se susreli i ovaj put je susret bio dosta uspešniji.thumb|Na snimanju svog drugog albuma. ''- Sećam se kada sam ušla u studio, bio je ogroman, a ja - pravo dete. U farmerkama, patikama, kratke crne kose, bez trunke šminke. Kad sam ušla u studio, prepala sam se. Nisam ni znala sve pesme, samo sam dve isprobala, a matrica je već bila spremna. Nisu me čak pitali ni za intonaciju koja mi odgovara. Jednu pesmu je trebalo toliko visoko otpevati da uopšte ne znam odakle mi je glas izlazio. Kažu oni meni da stavim slušalice da puste matricu. Aca Radojičić je bio tonac. Pita me on "Mala, čuješ li ti dobro sa tim slušalicama" tek reda radi, a ja sam prvi put u životu imala slušalice na ušima. Čula sam bas gitaru, ali ne i ritam gitaru. Kad sam im rekla, oni su bili zapanjeni i pitala sam se šta li sam to lupila, a Aca mi kaže: "Mala, svaka čast kakvo uho imaš, ko te je takvu rodio? Prvi put imaš slušalice na ušima i znaš šta ti nedostaje. Mnogi pevači hodinama snimaju i to ne znaju!". Za samo četiri dana je snimljena cela ploča "Imam dečka nemirnog" i na njoj pored naslovne kompozicije imaju još i pesme "Hej, mladiću, baš si šik", "Tebi treba žena kao ja", "Plava haljinica" i "Uteši me, tužna sam". Ova poslednja mi jako puno znači jer je teška pesma gde mogu da pokažem svoj glas, jer ne bih želela da ljudi kažu da sam uspela pomoću doskočica i simpatičnih, lakih pesmica.'' Odnela je kasetu sa snimljenim materijalom kući i bilo joj je zanimljivo da sluša sebe kako peva, ne očekujući ništa posebno od pevanja i karijere uopšte. Prošlo je dva meseca i niko se nije javljao, a onda jednog dana dok je sa sestrom Dušicom peglala veš, čula je sa radija poznate taktove. To je bila njena pesma "Imam dečka nemirnog"! ''- Bio je to najveći šok u mom životu! Posle prvog šoka i neverice, zavrištala sam od sreće i prosto odletela da svima u kući kažem da sam čula svoju pesmu na radiju!'' Petnaestogodišnja Dragana je kući donela Vukovu diplomu i svoju prvu ploču Imam dečka nemirnog. Naslovna numera sa albuma prvenca postala je veliki hit, a album je prodat u neverovatnih 160.000 primeraka! Dragana dobija nadimak po kojem je i danas znaju - "Luče iz Kasidola". Zvezda je rođena! A evo kako je odreagovala na iznenadni veliki uspeh njenog prvenca. ''- Zatečena sam! Samo sa jednom pločom od aprila prošle godine (1984) dospela sam u televizijske emisije, novine, koncerte i turneje. Često se povučem u sebe, ali su tu moje starije kolege koje me uvek oraspolože. Vera Matović me često posavetuje kao majka.'' ''- Prvo pojavljivanje na televiziji mi je bilo u "Novogodišjnoj Folk Paradi", sa 12 najpopularnijih pevača. Ogroman studio, a ja stojim pored Miroslava Ilića, Mitra Mirića i svih ostalih onako mala sa crvenom suknjicom na tregere... Okupimo se mi svi pred novu 1985. godinu i gledamo tada jedinu televiziju u Jugoslaviji. Bila sam sigurna da su me isekli, kad ono u kadru Zlata Petković, Cune i Tozovac me najavljuju rečima "A sada jedna mala koja se tek pojavila, ali ima veliki hit" i uglas izgovore moje ime. Tozovac podigne prste prema usnama, cokne ih i kaže: "Peva mala, pa rastura", tad je srce moglo da mi prepukne!'' Godine 1985. snima drugu ploču "Umiljato oko moje" za Diskos, gde većinu pesama potpisuje opet Novica Urošević. Prodat je u velikom tiražu, baš kao i prvenac. Pored naslovne, izdvojila se i pesma "Čudan neki mali", kao i "Ne vraćam se starim ljubavima" koja je poslednjih godina doživela iznenadnu reinkarnaciju kod publike. Međutim, te godine dolazi do velikih neslaganja između nje i Novice. Dragana se jako bila razočarala u njega i u muziku uopšte. Htela je da u potpunosti prestane sa pevanjem. Južni vetar Videvši čelni ljudi iz Diskosa da je Dragana zaista rešena da zauvek prestane sa pevanjem, uputili su je kod Mileta Basa, u bend Južni vetar, jer nisu smeli da dozvole da takav talenat tek tako ode. Te 1986. godine uz Šemsu Suljaković, Mileta Kitića, Kemala Malovčića i Sinana Sakića je postala član Južnog Vetra. Objavljuje treći album "Spasi me samoće" gde snima dva evergreen hita narodne muzike, "Spasi me samoće" i "Kad bi znao kako čeznem". Zatim odlazi na veliku turneju Južnog Vetra. Bili su jako traženi i slušani u to vreme.thumb|left Godine 1987. objavljuje album "Ruže cvetaju samo u pesmama", gde se zaista vidi da je Dragana sa svega 19 godina počela da peva jako ozbiljne i zrele pesme. Godinu dana kasnije objavljuje album "Najlepši par", sa kojim je napravila haos sa naslovnom pesmom, "Kolom sreće" i "Još ljubavi ima", kao i remek delo od balade - "Milo moje, što te nema". Toliko je bila posebna ta pesma, da su za nju snimljena dva spota. Te godine održava prvi solistički koncert u Domu Sindikata i upoznaje pokojnog menadžera Raku Đokića i započinje saradnju sa njim. Godine 1989. objavljuje album "Simpatija", koji je prodat u čak 487 hiljada primeraka. Snima brdo hitova, kao što su "Simpatija", "Sto ću čuda učiniti" ili "Kad su cvetale trešnje", pesma koja se još uvek smatra jednu od najtežih pesama u narodnoj muzici ikad. Prvi put dobija nagradu, i to ni manje ni više, nego Oskar popularnosti, pobedivši Harisa Džinovića i Šabana Šaulića naslovnom pesmom "Simpatija", koja je proglašena hitom godine. Izdaje čak i video kasetu sa spotovima, na kojoj, doduše, ima i ostalih pevača Južnog vetra, ali Dragana je najdominantnija. Godine 1990. i dalje nastavlja objavljivanje albuma svake godine, te je objavila album "Pomisli želju", gde su se nizali hitovi "Mamina i tatina", "Jeleni košute ljube" i "Oprosti što ti smetam", za koju je Dragana sama rekla da joj je najomiljenija pesma od svih što je ikad snimila. Ubrzo po izlasku se prodao u čak 300 000 primeraka, što je Draganu zapanjilo: - Ja sam zapanjena. Ne mogu da verujem da se ta ploča tako dobro prodaje, a skoro ništa nisam uradila za njenu promociju, a nisam čak ni izgled promenila. Oblačim odeću u kojoj mi je prijatno, frizuru ne menjam i najčešće sam u svom selu kraj Požarevca i u Beograd odlazim samo zbog posla. U roditeljskoj kući nalazim pravi mir. Snima i svoj šou program "Veče sa Draganom Mirković" gde je promovisala nove pesme, pa čak se i oprobala u stranoj muzici, otpevavši hit Martike "I feel the Earth move" sa sve plesačima i koreografijom. Te godine snima i simpatičan duet sa grupom Zana dok je Nataša Živković bila u grupi, "E, moj doktore", tako da je Dragana te godine dosta koketirala sa pop muzikom. Takođe dobija i Oskar popularnosti za pevačicu godine. Te godine takođe dolazi do velikih neslaganja u Južnom vetru i napuštaju ga Perica Zdravković, Sava Bojić i Dragana, koja je želela da malo više učestvuje u karijeri i izboru pesama. Sastav ŽAR thumb|222px|Dragana sa sastavom "Žar" u spotu "Svud si oko mene". Perica i Sava formiraju sastav Žar 1991. godine i Dragana uz njihovu pomoć objavljuje album "Dobra devojka" za PGP RTS, što je dovelo do pobune među njima, jer sve što dolazi iz Južnog Vetra je smatrano šundom. Žar se potrudio da se modernizuje po pitanju pesama, što im je i uspelo, pošto su Draganine pesme te godine zaista kvalitetno odrađene, mada se ipak osećao uticaj Južnog vetra. Nizali su se hitovi, kao što su "Kaži mi sunce moje", "Dodaj gas", "Umreću zbog tebe" i "Dobra devojka", koju joj je ponudila Marina Tucaković, a Dragana nije bila sigurna da li da je snimi zbog toga što joj je bilo čudno da ona peva sama o sebi kako je dobra devojka. Snima i pesmu "Poklanjam ti svoju ljubav" koja je doživela i svoj remix, tako da je to prva pesma za koju je urađen remix ikada na ovim prostorima. Takođe se angažuje dosta i oko scenskog nastupa, tako da započinje saradnju sa plesnom grupom Đogani Fantastiko, koji su igrali sa njom u spotu za gorepomenuti remix. Takođe ponovo izdaje video kasetu sa spotovima, tako da je postala definitivno najaktivnija pevačica po pitanju snimanja spotova. Na kraju je došlo i do raspada sastava Žar, jer nije baš dovoljno zaživeo. Pored svih poteškoća oko snimanja ovog albuma, tu je još bio i rat koji je uhvatio bivšu Jugoslaviju. Dragana je bila mnogo potrešena što joj je brat otišao u rat i bila je u velikoj dilemi da li da uopšte i peva, a traje rat, ali su je ubedili da je upravo pesma ono što je potrebno narodu u ovakvim trenucima. ZAM - Zabava miliona Shvativši da ima problema sa pevanjem i disanjem na nos, Dragana se odlučuje na operaciju, tokom koje je promenila i njegov oblik. O toj operaciji je opširnije tek skoro progovorila: ''- Da, radila sam nos. Nisam ga operisala samo zbog estetike, ali kad sam već morala pod nož, rešila sam i da ga estetski popravim. Bila sam velika zvezda i pre te intervencije.'' Nakon toga se vraća na scenu u nekom sasvim novom, revolucionarnom duhu. Godine 1992. snima deveti album za izdavačku kuću ZaM - "Dolaze nam bolji dani" i postaje jedno od njenih prvih izdanja. Ovaj put pesme nisu radili nekadašnji članovi Južnog vetra, nego potpuno novi autori - Marina Tucaković, Futa Radulović, Zlaja Timotić i Vesna Petković, koja je napisala Draganin antologijski hit - "Umirem, majko". Ubrzo je snimila spotove za sve pesme, osim za "Ima li leta il' zime" i uporedo sa kasetom i CD-om je izašla i video kaseta sa spotovima koja se fantastično prodavala. Tiraž ovog albuma je nekoliko puta bio doštampavan. Ovim albumom je postala definitivno najveća zvezda u celoj bivšoj Jugoslaviji. Isto i za naredni album "No. 10" snima spotove za sve pesme i izdaje video kasetu. thumb|Sa serije koncerata 1993. u Domu Sindikata u Beogradu. Održava 1993. izuzetno uspešnu turneju po celoj Jugoslaviji i čak 10 koncerata u Domu Sindikata u jednom mesecu koji su bili svaki dan do poslednjeg mesta popunjeni i jedino što je sprečilo da nastavi dalje je - umor. Da bi koncerti bili još bolji i efektniji, Dragana je još dve godine ranije počela da sarađuje sa Đoganijem i Slađom koji su imali zadatak da spreme koreografije. Pred sam izlazak albuma "No. 10", jubilarnog Draganinog desetog albuma, krajem 1993. godine je umro njen menadžer (a i menadžer drugih popularnijih pevača) Raka Đokić što je sve u ZaM-u izuzetno potreslo. Raka je započeo i snimanje filma "Slatko od snova", hteo je po svaku cenu da se Gaga oproba i kao glumica, za šta ona baš i nije bila sigurna. Posle Rakine smrti se uopšte nije ni znalo da li će se snimanje dovesti do kraja. Međutim, Dragana se nije dala. Svaki vikend je po inostranstvu imala nastupe i isplaćivala sama sve troškove oko filma i sa tim je dobro izlazila na kraj, što je i Branka Katić izjavila u jednoj emisiji.thumb|Sa premijere filma "Slatko od snova". Inače, filmu je skoro u poslednji čas promenjeno ime. Isprva se zvao "Fabrika snova", da bi tek pred završetak snimanja dobio naziv "Slatko od snova". Film je po priči moderna bajka. Dragana igra devojku Deni koja želi da postane zvezda i u tome joj pomaže duh Elvisa Prislija (Veselin Prislić), kog je igrao Milorad Mandić Manda. Dragana je u ovom filmu otpevala nekoliko pesama na engleskom i još uvek može da se pohvali kao jedina pevačica sa naše scene koja ima jedan album na engleskom jeziku. Najlepša pesma iz filma je "Baby don't you know". Premijera filma je održana 11.4.1994. godine i izgledala je svetski. Propraćen je čak i vatrometom i Draganinom koreografijom uz "Baby don't you know" na bini. A i što je još bilo šokantno tad je što se pojavila sa ispravljenom kosom, iako su joj do tada lokne bile maltene zaštitni znak. Nakon ovog filma, Dragana odlazi iz ZaM-a i prelazi u PGP. PGP RTS Dan nakon premijere "Slatko od snova", Dragana se pojavila u emisiji Folkmetar na RTS1, gde nije igrala sa thumb|210px|Album iz 1994. godine.Đoganijevim plesačicama, već je počela da sarađuje sa plesnom grupom Beat Street, sa kojima će i sledećih godina uveliko sarađivati. U septembru 1994. godine Dragana izdaje album za PGP RTS, jedanaesti po redu album koji je zasenio sve ostale i koji je, po mišljenju mnogih, najbolji Draganin album ikada. Krenula je uveliko reklama, kaseta je razgrabljena iako je tada bila jako teška ekonomska situacija u zemlji. Verovalo se da je u ZaM-u bio Draganinin vrhunac, ali je ovaj album govorio drugačije. Svaki pevač ima jedan album gde je baš svaka pesma fenomenalna i to je u Draganinom slučaju ovaj album. Autori su većinom Marina i Futa, a i Mili (autor većine Cecinih najvećih hitova) se ovde oprobao kao kompozitor, jer je komponovao jednu od najlepših Draganinih pesama ikad "Nisam ni metar od tebe". Pesmu "Kaži mi" je uradila grupa Beat Street. Godine 1995. godine ponovo kreće na veliku turneju po Jugoslaviji, gde se dešavalo da čak peva i u dva grada dnevno. Svi koncerti su bili izuzetno posećeni. Gost na turneji je bila grupa "Divlji kesten". Nakon turneje je Dragana želela da završi jednim velikim koncertom u Sava Centru koji je bio održan u junu 1995. godine. Dragana je posle dužeg vremena upravo na tom koncertu otpevala i neke pesme iz Južnog Vetra, kao što su "Kolo sreće", "Milo moje što te nema" i druge, pošto je Dragana devedesetih retko na nastupima pevala te pesme. Koncert je direktno prenosila televizija "Pink". thumb|right|Draganino izvođenje pesme "Tugo mojih dana" na koncertu u Sava Centru 1995. godine. Krajem te godine izdaje još jedan album za PGP RTS koji, iako odličan i efektan sa brojnim fenomenalnim spotovima, bio slabiji u odnosu na prethodni. Izdvojile su se fenomenalne pesme kao što su "Plači zemljo", "I u dobru i u zlu", "Stani, thumb|140px|Sa snimanja spota "Samo jedan sat".suzo, stani", kao i fenomenalan duet sa Ninom, "Divlja devojka"... U ovom, a i narednim albumima je iz nepoznatih razloga izostala saradnja sa Marinom i Futom. Ovde je uočljivo Draganino postepeno povlačenje, sve je slabije bilo po emisijama, a ona se uglavnom fokusirala na spotove. Te godine snima i njen verovatno najbolji duet ikad sa grupom Beat Street, "Samo jedan sat", a u spotu se Dragana pojavljuje u svom najseksepilnijem izdanju, u plavoj mini suknji. Pesma je bila izuzetno popularna tih godina, a njena popularnost ni danas ne jenjava. Naredne godine izdaje još jedan album, "Nema promene", koji je bio nešto slabiji od prethodnog. Odavde su se izdvojile pesme "Dušu si mi opio", čiji spot neodoljivo podseća na telenovelu "Kasandru" koja je tih godina bila apsolutni hit na našoj televiziji; zatim "Tebi ljubavi", pesma koja je tek thumb|Sa koncerta u hali "Pionir", 1998.poslednjih godina postala enormno popularna kod publike. Pesma je vrlo tiha, setna i tužna i Dragana je izuzetno emotivno otpevala. Naravno, treba i spomenuti duet za sva vremena sa Željkom Šašićem, "Oči pune tuge". Te godine je takođe i dobila Oskar popularnosti za pevačicu decenije! Godine 1997. izdaje jako dobar album za RTS. Na spotovima započinje saradnju sa Dejanom Milićevićem koji joj je uradio vrlo efektan spot "Poslednje veče", pesma koja se smatra jednim od najvećih Draganinih hitova u karijeri. Ovde se i Brzi oprobao kao kompozitor, komponovao je pesmu "Neću pokajanje" koja je takođe veliki hit. Gaga se uveliko spremala za koncert u hali "Pionir" koji se održao marta 1998. godine. Prenosio ga je RTS. Koncert je zaista izgledao svetski. Gaga je došla na motoru i izvela maestralnu koreografiju uz pesmu "Volela bih da te vidim". Bilo je dosta koreografija, efekata, pirotehnike i tako dalje... Grand Production i Komuna thumb|Jedan od Draganinih nastupa u Grand Show-u.Čuvši da će Lepa Brena i Saša Popović otvoriti svoju diskografsku kuću, Dragana je thumb|168px|Inovativnost: Disk za album "Sama" je bio neobičnog oblika. Štampao se u Švajcarskoj.rešila da za nju izda nov album, ali je izdavač bio i PGP. Album je bio izdat početkom 1999. godine, u 130 000 primeraka. Snima samo spotove za pesme "Danima" i "Nema te nema", koji se, ustvari, samo sastojao od snimaka sa koncerata. Pesme su bile vrlo narodnjačke, kakve su uglavnom u to vreme u Grandu i bile. Izuzetno često se pojavljivala u emisijama Grand Produkcije, i to najčešće na kraju gde je čak nastupala i sa po dve pesme. Međutim, promocija ovog albuma se naglo prekida NATO agresijom na Jugoslaviju od marta do juna 1999. godine. Umesto da čeka svetliji trenutak na televiziji za ove pesme, Dragana se bacila na pripremu novog albuma, tako da su ove pesme manje-više ostale zaboravljene, a nijedna pesma nije ostala dovoljno upamćena da bi parirala pesmama koje je Dragana snimila u proteklom periodu. Na proleće 2000. godine za "Komunu" izdaje album "Sama", šesnaesti po redu. Pratile su ga jako dobre pesme, kao što su, sem naslovne, "Nemam ja milion sudbina", "Ja uspomenu čuvam" ili "Svatovi". Pesme obiluju orijentalnim melodijama, kakav je bio tadašnji trend, na koji ljudi uglavnom nisu navikli od Dragane, ali je to ona odlično nosila sa sobom. Spotove "Sama" i "Ja uspomenu čuvam" je snimala u Sahari, dok "Nemam ja milion sudbina" je snimala u Beogradu na vrlo neobičan način. Sedela je na klupi u ukrašenoj prikolici koja je kružila Beogradom. Udaja Draganini obožavaoci su očekivali nove pesme, međutim, kao bomba je odjeknula vest da se Dragana udala i preselila u Beč da živi. Čoveka svog života, supruga Tonija Bjelića, Dragana je srela slučajno. Ili je, ipak, neka viša sila malo uplela prste, ko će ga znati. Upoznali su ih Draganini stric i strina koji žive u Beču, u koji je Dragana otišla da održi koncert, i ne sanjajući da ce svoju sudbinu vezati za taj grad. Bilo kako bilo, desila im se ljubav na prvi pogled. thumb|Dragana i Toni na venčanju. Imala je nastup i organizator je pozvao Tonija da je odveze, pošto se njegov vozač nije pojavio, a znavši da Toni ima dobre automobile, neće pogrešiti. "Tog trenutka, kada mi je pružio ruku da se upoznamo, ja sam osetila nešto neobično. Od siline emocija nisam ni čula njegovo ime. Mislila sam da ga nikada više u životu neću videti, ali se on potrudio da bude drugačije" – seća se Dragana. Čak je mislila da je u pitanju skrivena kamera jer su se njegovi stavovi oko nekih stvari u životu u potpunosti poklapali sa njenim, pa čak i stvari koje ona nikada nije nikom ni rekla. Kada su se rastali, dao joj je poklon. Mislila je da je parfem ili tako neka sitnica, da bi se šokirala kad je u avionu otvorila poklon i videla dijamantsku narukvicu i prsten. Bilo joj je neprijatno i htela je da vrati. A shvatila je i da je vrlo lukav jer joj nije tražio broj telefona, ali je zato ubacio svoju vizit kartu u kesu. - Kad sam se vratila, odmah sam ga pozvala, a on mi je tek kasnije priznao da su mu se noge odsekle kad je video da je pozivni iz Beograda. Pristojno sam se predstavila i zahtevala da mu vratim poklon, na šta je on rekao: "Meni je zadovoljstvo da vam tako nešto poklonim, vi ste divna osoba i ne dolazi u obzir da mi vratite poklon, možete se samo revanširati tako što ćete me nekad pozvati da vam čujem glas". Nakon sedam dana sam shvatila da samo o njemu razmišljam. Počeli su pozivi i usledili su sati i sati telefonskog razgovora... Nakon godinu i po dana platonske ljubavi, Dragana je spakovala kofer i doletela u Beč, kod Tonija. Došla je da ostane. Zauvek. Ako pitate Draganu Mirković koji je najromantičniji način da mladić zaprosi devojku, reći će vam: “U kolima, na semaforu, za vreme crvenog svetla.” Tako je, zaista originalno, Toni zaprosio Draganu. Venčali su se za mesec dana, dobili sina Marka, a zatim i kćer Manuelu. Povratak na scenu thumb|224px Dragana iako je izjavila da neće pevati kad se uda, godine 2003. dok je gledala sa Tonijem svoje stare spotove, rekao joj je: "A zamisli da ti više nikad ne zapevaš..." na šta se ona duboko zamislila i na kraju odlučila da se vrati. A i plus petogodišnji ugovor sa "Komunom" je obavezivao na to, tako da je Gaga posle nekoliko godina pauze rešila da se vrati na scenu, sa albumom "Trag u vremenu" koji je posvetila Marku i Manueli. Promociju je propratila šokantna promena imidža - Dragana se ofarbala u crveno! Iako joj je lepo stajala, fanovi su tražili da vrati na staru boju kose. Dragana je bila nespremna i zatečena novom scenom u Srbiji u kojoj dugo nije bila. Album je bio nekomercijalan, sa pesmama koje nisu pretendovale da budu hitovi. Snimljen je spot samo za pesmu "Evo, dobro sam" (ostali spotovi su snimljeni par godina kasnije) koja se poprilično slušala u Srbiji, dok su u dijaspori bile popularne "Tamo gde je milo moje" i "Prsten". Luče moje thumb|200px Shvativši da je prethodni album bio suviše nekomercijalan, Dragana se odlučuje na potpuno suprotnu varijantu. Pripremila je album gotovo u tajnosti i u martu 2006. ga objavila za PGP RTS. Pesme su joj potpuno slučajno došle pod ruku. Dragana se, kao u njenim najboljim danima, bacila na snimanje spotova za gotovo sve pesme sa sve koreografijama i poprilično ih promoviše. Ono što je karakteristično jeste to što ovaj album ima samo jednu baladu ("Depresivan dan") što je bilo dosta neuobičajeno za nju, ranije ih je bilo i po nekoliko na albumu. Kao hitovi koji se i dan danas slušaju su naslovna pesma (koja joj baš ide uz nadimak koji ide kroz celu njenu karijeru), "Pečat na usnama" i "Sudbina". DM SAT thumb|200px|Logo DM SAT televizije. Samo nekoliko meseci nakon objavljivanja albuma "Luče moje", Dragana otvara privatnu satelitsku televiziju DM SAT koja se sastoji od celodnevnog puštanja spotova domaće muzike i ponekih talk-show emisija. Televizija savršeno posluje od njenog nastanka, pa do danas, pušta raritetne dobre spotove koje se ni na jednoj televiziji više ne mogu videti. Ima kvalitetne talk show emisije sa najvećim zvezdama sa naših prostora. Takođe postoji i DM SAT video produkcija koja je uradila mnogo spotova poslednjih godina, kako Dragani, tako i ostalim pevačima. Dobila je za nekoliko spotova nagradu Golden City Gate, a neki od tih spotova su "Metak" od Stoje, "Zemljo, okreni se" od Dragane Mirković, "Džukelo" od Ane Nikolić... Život moj Danijel Đokić je 2007. godine pozvao Draganu da otpevaju zajedno pesmu "Život moj" koju su uradili Romario i Marina Tucaković, tako da se posle više od 10 godina obnovila saradnja između Marine i Dragane. Pesma nije nijedan jedini put emitovana na kanalima sa nacionalnom frekvencijom, ali je pesma toliko zaživela u narodu da je to čudo jedno. Svuda se puštala, svuda se pevala, na YouTube-u je gledana preko 10 miliona puta i samim tim bila najgledaniji video snimak sa Balkana, i tek posle više od 4 godine "vladavine" tog snimka po pitanju gledanosti je prestigao "Muštuluk" od Harisa Džinovića. Eksplozija thumb|100px Krajem 2008. Dragana je objavila svoj 19. studijski album pod nazivom "Eksplozija" i to za produkcijsku kucu "Vujin Records", dok nijedna izdavačka kuća za Srbiju to nije učinila. Iako su bile pesme jako dobre i jako kvalitetne, sem par televizijskih pojavljivanja, pesme su se mogle čuti gotovo samo na DM SAT-u, tako da ovaj album nije bio dovoljno promovisan. I ovde je snimljeno nekoliko spotova koje je radila DM SAT video produkcija. Spot za naslovnu numeru i "Jedino moje" su snimani u Istanbulu. Sava Centar 2010 thumb|150px Dragana se 2010. godine polagano vraća na srpsku estradnu scenu. Saznalo se da će da kupi dvorac Ebenfurth iz 18. veka. Ogroman šok za fanove se desio sredinom 2010. godine kada se saznalo da će održati humanitarni koncert u Sava Centru, i to posle čak 12 godina. Koncert je bio održan 30.9.2010. i autor ovih redova vam može reći da toliko divan provod pomešan sa emocijama nećete nigde videti. Koncert je bio humanitarnog karaktera za pomoć osobama ometenim u razvoju. Da ne ostane samo na obećanjima, pobrinula se Dragana koja je lično došla i uručila prikupljen novac. Dragana 2011 thumb|116px|Sa snimanja spota "Drugovi" u dvorcu Ebenfurth. Objavila je tri nove pesme. Pesmu "Jedini" je posvetila Toniju za desetogodišnjicu braka, a pre nje su se pojavile pesme "Drugovi" i "Srce moje" koje su radili Vesna Petković i Kobac. Spot "Drugovi" je sniman upravo u dvorcu Ebenfurth koje je trajalo čak 3 dana. U spotu "Jedini" su se pojavila Draganina deca, Marko i Manuela. Postaje ambasador Evropskog prvenstva u odbojci.thumb|144px Sam poziv od Austrijskog sportskog saveza je veoma iznenadio jer se nikada ranije nije angažovala po tom pitanju. Međutim, promovisala je prvenstvo na odličan način, snimila par reklama za Evropsko prvenstvo u odbojci i bodrila naše momke koji su na kraju osvojili čak zlatnu medalju. "Verujete li da su se naši momci meni zahvaljivali i čestitali?", izjavila je nakon prvenstva. Učestvuje posle čak 11 godina u Grandovom novogodišnjem programu. Bila je zvezda te večeri i pravo osveženje u novogodišnjem programu.